Vacuum cleaner nozzles are known in which a part carrying a brush is movable in a substantially vertical direction and that is operated by means of an externally located button for either foot or manual operation. However, in the known arrangements the construction which transmits movement from the actuating button to the brush-carrying section of the vacuum cleaner nozzle comprises a number of linking parts, such as arms, which are journalled in the vacuum cleaner nozzle housing at several points. This constructional arrangement is rather complicated as well as expensive to produce.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide a vacuum cleaner nozzle with a retractable brush that functions in a completely acceptable manner yet is considerably simpler in construction and lower in cost of production.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an operating button on a shaft which is supported in vertical grooves in the walls of the vacuum cleaner nozzle. The button is further provided with a projection that moves in a separate groove, and in a predetermined position of the brush-carrying section is released from the groove and pivoted to engage an abutment surface, thus locking the section in that predetermined position.